


14 Days of Love Letters

by BxBori9181, love2hulksmash



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More Like Valentine's Month, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Written Expressions of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181, https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: So I found this list on Pinterest called "14 Days of Love Letters" and as usual (with things like this...or anything, really), I thought of McDanno. I sent it to BxBori1981 with one question: "McDanno writing prompt collaboration idea for February?" She pretty much jumped on the idea, so here we are. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - When did you first know they were the one for you? How?
> 
> Written by BxBori1981

 

Danny had taken a few risks in his life. He was a career cop outta Jersey, risk was just part and parcel of his job. But this right here? This risk was one of the scariest and it really shouldn’t have been. It was something so simple. A love letter, a harmless love letter… Except this love letter was to one Steve McGarrett… Nothing was ever simple with that man.

 

Danny smiled softly. They had come a long way and he wouldn’t change the ride for the world. But they were still working on the expressing feelings thing and he didn’t want to push Steve more than he was ready for.

 

Danny took a deep breath. Ok, ok. Back to the letter. Best to keep this one short and to the point. Better to not overwhelm Steve. A Danny rant in person was one thing. Steve could deal with that. That was normal for them. A letter, though, may be a bit much.

 

**I knew you were the one for me when you gave me the hotel trip for my weekend with Grace. You barely knew me yet you knew that she meant the world to me and that I would give her the world if I could. I felt a connection in the garage, but I started falling then. And not because of the money value, but the fact that you understood me so quickly.**

 

Danny signed the note with a simple “D.” and folded it up. He placed it in his own pocket for now. He had to find some way to slip it into SuperSEAL Steve’s pocket without him noticing. Danny shook his head. The man would be the death of him when it came to trying to surprise him. Steve was just too inquisitive. Oh well. He was Danny Williams. He could handle a little sleight of hand.

 

Danny went back to the paperwork he was trying to get done before they left for the day. A few hours later, Steve poked his head into Danny’s office to ask him if he was ready to go. Danny stood and stretched and watched Steve watch him.

 

With a smile, he casually walked over to Steve, stepped in close, and leaned in. Danny put his hands on the waistband of Steve’s cargo pants as he kissed the man slowly. He slid the letter into Steve’s pocket unnoticed.

 

Danny chuckled internally. His mouth was always the best way to distract the man. Danny pressed up closer even as he pulled back from the kiss. “Hey, Sailor,“ he murmurs huskily. “Take me home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 – What is a skill they’ve developed that they should be proud of?
> 
> Written by Love2HulkSmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, it is hard to channel my inner Steve sometimes. BxBori1981 would say that's precisely what makes me like Steve. Enjoy!

 

Steve paced anxiously in his living room, running his hands tiredly over his face. It had been nearly two days since he’d discovered the note Danny had surreptitiously slipped in his pants pocket. Just a few lines, but every word had expressed so much love, Steve had been overwhelmed with emotion. They hadn’t been together romantically for very long, just a few short months, but to know that the blonde had pretty much fallen for him at first sight? No one would blame Steve a bit for his nerves.

 

Glancing at the clock, which read just past 1 a.m., then at the blank notepad and pen on the coffee table, Steve huffed out a groan. “Christ, McGarrett, it’s just a goddamn letter,” he grumbled beginning to pace once more.

 

He and Danny had jokingly agreed to hand-write each other love letters every other day for the entire month of February.  It had been more for Steve to avoid what he’d always thought of as an asinine and pointless holiday than anything else, but now he didn’t want to let his boyfriend down by giving anything less than his very best efforts.

 

“You’re overthinkin’ this, babe,” he could practically hear Danny laugh out at him. With another groan, Steve plopped down on the couch and leaned over the table to write.

 

**Danny,**

**Over the years, I’ve watched you develop in so many ways, as a father, as a cop, as a friend. One of the things I love most about you, and what you should be most proud of, is your ability to adapt. Not in the field, but in life. Moving here to be with Grace, putting up with me, and now Charlie… Sometimes I envy you that ability. The SEALs trained me in a lot of areas, but how to deal with how much I love you? Nobody could’ve prepared me for that.**

**Love you more than anything,**

**Steven**

 

With a weary sigh, Steve folded up the note and went into the kitchen. He placed the slip of paper under Danny’s favorite coffee mug for him to find in the morning, before finally making his way back up to his bedroom.

 

“You okay, babe?” Danny asked half-asleep from the bed. Steve climbed in behind him, looping his arm over his waist and pulling him closer. “I’m good, Danno,” he murmured dropping a soft kiss on the blonde’s shoulder, “Go back to sleep.” Like Danny, Steve was out in moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 – What makes your partner different from everyone else?
> 
> Written by BxBori1981

Danny was having a bad day. Not only had he tweaked his knee chasing some schmuck, he’d been reminded of Matty when one of the guys he interviewed said he'd lost his brother to the Yakuza. All he could think of was his brother and the mess in Colombia with Reyes.

 

Danny had yet to come to terms with what he had lost, both when he found out Matty had been killed and when he went back to Colombia. He knew Steve had been watching him all day with worry. He had barricaded himself in his office to hide from the concerned looks his lover and the rest of his ohana were sending his way. He pulled out the letter Steve had written him. It always made him smile.

 

He smiled gently at the letter. He was immensely surprised and impressed. Steve had put himself out there more than Danny had expected. It was another sign of how perfect they were for each other. They brought out the best in each other and also helped each other through the worse. And to know that Steve loved his letter as well was just the thing to make him feel a little better about the whole day.

 

Danny realized then that he needed to write another letter. He was feeling something about Steve that was important, and he needed to make sure Steve knew. He grabbed his pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

 

**Steve,**

**I just had an aha moment and figured I should share it with you. I know there are times that you wonder ‘Why you?” (Don’t argue with me, I know you.) Today I finally found the words to tell you. And yeah, it’s a little heavy but you really need to know. It’s you because it couldn’t be anyone else, Steven. You have always been the only person I could count on to get me through anything and everything. You and you alone have been my rock. When everything went to hell with Rachel, you were there. When Grace was kidnapped, you were there. And with Matty… You were there. I love you because I don’t know how not to. Not when you are the most special person in my life next to my kids. You make me a better person. You are so special that it physically makes me ill that you don’t see it. And yeah, I know this one’s a little heavy, but I had a rough day and your letter is the only thing that made me smile. You needed to know that. You are special.**

**I love you more every day,**

**D.**

Danny looked at the letter, worried that it was too much. But then he shook his head. It may be, but he had to make sure Steve understood that he wasn’t going anywhere and that he really did love him and most of all, that he was _special_.

 

Plus, he wanted Steve to get used to Danny telling him how he felt. Mainly because Danny wanted to tell him how he felt all the time. Danny shook his head ruefully. He was such a sap. But only for Steve. Danny looked up and noticed Steve out of the office. He placed the letter in Steve’s chair and went back to his own office to wait for his boyfriend to find it. He needed to see his face this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer than I initially expected it to be. Sorry for the slight angst. I am going through some crazy emotions about my own issues and they bled thru with Danny. Let’s just say Danny and I have a lot in common when it comes to brothers. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyway. And to my own Steve, Love you love2hulksmash. We are as close to McDanno as we can get I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - When was a time they made you blush (in a good way)?
> 
> Written by Love2HulkSmash

**You might not remember this, but I never forgot it. When you were in the hospital after the sarin gas thing, I asked how you were feeling. You looked at Grace, then you looked at me and you said, “I got everything I need right here.” I know you probably meant just having Gracie there with you, but I guess even back then, a part of me thought…felt…dared to hope that maybe you meant me, too.**

 

Steve signed his name and sat back on the bed. Danny was still in the shower, and Steve had used the time to pen out his next letter. He honestly hadn’t meant to wait until the last minute again, but work (as usual) had gotten in the way. This was the first time they were getting to bed at a reasonable hour in a week.

 

The shower turned off and Steve fiddled nervously with the edges of the paper until Danny emerged from the bathroom in a pair of cotton sleep pants. “Whatcha got there, babe?” the blonde asked sleepily, dropping his dirty clothes in the hamper next to the dresser.

 

Steve cleared his throat and mumbled, “Your next letter…” Danny chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks as he climbed into the bed beside him.

 

Steve handed him the note and turned his back to him, stretching out and locking his eyes on some far spot on the wall. He knew it was stupid, illogical even, but his bone-deep fear of rejection – even from Danny – still liked to make its presence known in times like this.

 

Long moments passed, far longer than Steve knew would’ve been required to read the short note. He sighed and whispered, “It’s stupid and you hate it, huh?” He glanced over his shoulder, shocked to see a tear leaking from Danny’s left eye.

 

“You…giant…sap,” Danny whispered, still not looking at his boyfriend. He couldn’t stop rereading the letter, and he hadn’t even tried to fight the emotions bubbling in his chest. Steve faced him slowly, and the blonde merely raised his left arm, his boyfriend immediately moving into the empty space.

 

 “I love you, Danny,” the brunette said quietly, tucking his head into his favorite spot, just under the other man’s jaw, “I know I’m not…good with words like you are, but…you do know I love you, right? I think I always have.”

 

He felt Danny shift slightly, obviously placing the note on the nightstand before turning off the bedside lamp. He waited until Danny’s arm came back around his shoulder before pressing his lips against the side of his neck.

 

“You don’t have to be good with words, Steven. That’s not why I fell in love with you,” Danny spoke softly, turning to graze Steve’s forehead with a kiss of his own, “But I think that I love you even more for trying. And yes…, when I said I had everything I needed that day? I meant you, too, babe.”

 

The blonde chuckled softly when he felt Steve duck his head against him. “Like I said, you’re a giant sap,” he whispered squeezing the taller man closer to him before relaxing into the mattress.

 

“Only for you, Danno. Only ever for you,” Steve murmured, closing his eyes finally and allowing the pull of sleep to finally drag him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you guys understand what a challenge it is for me to write these kinda things. I will read and write (PG-13-ish) smut all day. Writing about/expressing feelings? *shudders* Steve McGarrett is truly my spirit brother. But I can't say enough how grateful I am to have my very own Danno in BxBori1981 to help me along the way. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 – Tell How They Make You Feel Good About Yourself (Be Specific)
> 
> Written by BxBori

Danny was having a hell of a day. One of those not enough time in the world days. One of those can ANYTHING go right days… So here he sits, outside of Steve’s place, penning a letter that he just couldn’t wait to write anymore. Nothing besides Gracie or Charlie picked up his mood so quickly as the blonde detective’s significant other.

 

**Steve,**

**I don’t know if you realize how much you have made me feel at ease with who I am. I give you all kinds of crap, but in reality, you have been one of the best influences in my life. You make me feel good just being me. I remember when I told you Rachel wanted to take Grace away. You stood by me, making sure I knew how much of a great dad I was. You made sure I knew you would be there to support me in any way I needed. The best part about that? You made me feel that regardless of the money Rachel and Stan had, you just KNEW I could and would get to keep Grace here. Steve, babe, you are the one person on this island that gets me most. You are the one person in my life that makes me feel like the Superman Grace thinks I am, and for that babe, I can’t thank you enough. You have helped me love myself and that is a miracle in itself. I was in a bad place before you, Steve. I was barely living. Then I met you and my life changed. You look at me, and I see just how much you love me and how much you think of me. I wish you knew the confidence you give me on the daily. The way you look at me, the way you smile at me, the way you LOVE me… You make me so happy and PROUD to be me. To be the man that has your love? Babe, you make me feel like the I am the greatest man in the world. And for that? I love you more than I can ever say.**

**Yours always,**

**D.**

 

Danny stopped writing and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was such a sap for Steve. He went to get out the car and noticed Steve in the door looking worried.

 

“You okay, Danno?” Steve asked, concern evident in his voice. Danny stood and walked over to Steve. He cradled the taller man’s face in his hands, pulling him down and kissing him gently until the tension eased from both their bodies.

 

“I am great, Steven. The greatest I have ever been thanks to you.”

 

Steve smiled and blushed. Danny took Steve’s hand and placed the letter in his hand openly. No need for sleight of hand tricks anymore. Both men were now at a place on the list (and more importantly, in their relationship) where they could start feeling comfortable openly showing their more vulnerable sides to the other.

 

He kissed him once again and walked into the house, giving the SEAL a moment to read the letter and needing a moment to compose himself as well. More importantly, he wanted to give his boyfriend a moment if he got outwardly emotional like Danny had with the other man’s last letter.

 

Danny knew he was pushing again (this had been his longest letter to date), but he knew Steve could handle it. Danny grinned. His SuperSEAL could do ANYTHING!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 – What is something your partner does that you think is sexy?
> 
> Written by Love2HulkSmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a fast update, but man, when the muse strikes, the muse STRIKES. This chapter was SUPER easy to write, given how (and where) Steve Heart Eyes McGarrett always tends to look at his Danny Williams. :)

Steve felt his face flush red for what seemed like the hundredth time in just the past three hours he’d been in the office. He watched Danny joke around with Chin, Kono, and Lou at the computer table, the blonde throwing his head back and laughing constantly at whatever tales they were sharing.

 

Without any active cases on the books, and most of their paperwork caught up on the last case, it was a rare morning of having nothing but time to relax around with each other. Steve hadn’t felt the need to join the group this morning, wanting to finish up the last of said paperwork to give his team even more of a break.

 

Watching Danny, though, had been a near constant distraction, and Steve couldn’t help the way his eyes seemed to find his boyfriend no matter where he was in the open-view office. The other man seemed to have a gravitational pull on Steve, and the SEAL didn’t have enough willpower in the world to fight against it, hadn’t been able to fight that attraction since the first day they’d met.

 

Licking his lips slowly, Steve grabbed the closest pen and empty notepad he could find. He wasn’t waiting until the last minute to write this letter again, not when the question was so easy to answer.

 

He’d told Danny repeatedly over the years that words weren’t his thing; he was absolutely a man of action, and had no problems proving it, whether out in the field as a cop or in bed with Danny. But this letter? The words just seemed to flow like water.

 

**Danny,**

**Call me cheesy, call me a sap, call me anything you want, but just say it with that gorgeous mouth of yours. It’s been a light in the darkness that has been my life since that day you sat on my beach, beer in hand, telling me how much being a good cop meant to you, but even more how much being a good father meant. I love how expressive your smile is, whether you’re pissed off beyond belief (I believe you’d call it sardonic…I’ll Google it later) or you’re on the couch with Gracie and Charlie or…or it’s just me and you on the beach with Longboards.**

**That mouth has guided me through the worst of the worst, convinced me to step back from the ledge when all I wanted to do was jump, and moved me to damn near tears in the best of ways. You’ve never given me an inch, never taken any of my shit, yet you have always, always made me feel like I’m worthy of everything good that comes my way. Your mouth drives me crazy, probably ticks my blood pressure up a notch too high, yes, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s the sexiest thing about you, Danno, and I never want to be without it. More importantly, I never want to be without you.**

**I love you,**

**Steve**

 

Steve smiled broadly as he signed his name with a flourish, and once again his cheeks flushed red as he spotted Danny finally heading towards his office, his eyes bright with laughter and his body relaxed in a way the brunette hadn’t seen in a long time.

 

The SEAL stood and crossed the short distance into Danny’s office just as the blonde sat down behind his desk. “Hey, babe, thanks for--.”

 

Steve cut him off with a scorching kiss, cupping his cheeks and absolutely devouring his mouth. Danny moaned softly against him, his fingers tightening around the lapels of his boyfriend’s open button-down shirt.

 

“Oh, come on, not in the office, you two!” Chin yelled from across the hallway.

 

“Yes, please, in the office!” Kono screamed back.

 

“I’m not old enough for this, man!” Lou grumbled loudly as well.

 

Danny chuckled softly as Steve finally pulled back, the brunette gasping softly against his mouth. “Not that I’m not, uh, thankful for that little display, Steven, but…you okay?” Danny asked breathlessly. Steve merely grinned and placed his letter on Danny’s desk, pecking his lips once more before practically prancing out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 – When is a time you were very proud to be married (with) your partner?
> 
> Written by BxBori1981

Danny waited by the road as Steve paid his respects to Freddie Hart. The blonde wanted to give Steve some time alone to talk to Freddie, so he had wandered off. As he stood by waiting for his boyfriend, Danny went over the memories of Steve’s battle to bring Freddie home. He shook his head slightly at the memories.

 

Danny had not been happy that Steve had opted to stay in North Korea. Kono hadn’t, either. Everyone understood, sure, but that didn’t make it easy. Danny REALLY hadn’t liked that Catherine was who Steve went with. Danny grimaced. If he was honest with himself, he had been jealous. He didn’t trust anyone to have Steve’s back like he would.

 

As Danny kept thinking, he realized he was ready for his next letter. Steve’s last letter had made QUITE an impression. The blonde chuckled, because it honestly wasn’t just the kisses. Steve McGarrett kissed like he did everything else, with a single-minded focus that Danny would NEVER admit to Steve he loved.

 

Danny walked to the Camaro and got in the passenger side. He pulled the notepad he now kept in the glove-box out and a pen.

 

 

**Steven,**

 

**I’m sitting here, watching you at Freddie’s tombstone, and all I can think of is how proud I am to be your partner, friend, and lover.**

 

**I remember when you left to get Freddie. I was so worried at the time. I knew this was something you needed to do but I still worried. The last time you went to Korea was NOT a pleasant memory for me. Let me tell you babe, when Cat said you guys were heading back home I was ecstatic…and a bit jealous. I can admit that. I wanted to be the one there with you.**

 

**Then when YOU called back, I was scared. All I could think was, I wasn’t there to have your back. And that ALWAYS makes me antsy, Steven. (Again, the Williams gut never lies, you know. It just wasn’t as bad as it could have been.) I yell at you about backup, but you have no idea how happy it makes me when you always reply that I am the backup. When you guys finally got back, I was relieved and a little worried. You had to have been thinking of not just Freddie, but your dad as well.**

 

**Then there was Freddie’s funeral. Steve, I watched you before you knew we were there. Watching you with Freddie’s parents and daughter, I was so proud. You brought your friend home. You gave his family peace of mind and his daughter the memory of her dad.**

 

**Which brings me to the point of this letter. You, Steven J. McGarrett, always keep your promises. No matter what has ever happened, you always set out to do what you promise to do. Freddie was there for you, and in turn you were there for Freddie. Steve, babe, you have always been there for me and I will ALWAYS be there for you. I need you to understand that I am here to be the Steve to your Freddie. I will always be here for you. I'm sure Freddie would be just as proud as I am at the man you have become and continue to be. You are truly amazing, Steve, and anyone would be proud to be friends with a man like you. I count myself lucky because I have all of you. **

 

**I love you Steven, so very much**

 

Danny signed off with his normal signature. He smiled as he watched Steve walking back to the Camaro. He waited for Steve to get in. When he did, he kissed him gently and smiled. “Ok?” he asked the brunette quietly.

 

Steve gave a shaky smile and said thickly, “Yeah, Danno.” His boyfriend went to start the car, but Danny stopped him with a hand on Steve’s forearm. Steve looked over at him, and Danny smiled gently, handing him his letter.

 

Steve smiled and sat back to read the letter. Danny let himself relax and waited patiently. He didn’t want Steve to feel watched, but he also needed to be close by. At Steve’s choked whisper of “Danny,” the blonde looked over at the other man. He reached out to touch Steve’s cheek with his hand and moved his forehead to Steve’s.

 

“Yeah, babe. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a special place in my heart. And military funerals always choke me up. I've been to the Veterans Memorial in Hawaii and it's so humbling. I had to use this episode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 – What have they helped you accept about yourself? How?
> 
> Written by Love2HulkSmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not sayin' this chapter got a bit out of hand, but...it got away from me. Man, when Steve decides he's gonna open up, he goes full force. Damn...Steve really IS my spirit brother. Hope ya'll enjoy!!

Steve sliced easily through the water in the early morning, just as the sun completed its rise against the horizon. He hadn’t slept well the night before, much to his boyfriend’s dismay, so this early morning swim was both to expend some pent-up energy and settle his mind for the day ahead. It was Valentine’s Day, the day he’d been dreading since February had hit.

 

It was his and Danny’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and to say he was nervous was… Understatement didn’t quite cover it. They hadn’t made any specific plans given that it was the middle of the workweek, but Steve still felt both excited and scared out of his mind that he actually had someone he could truly celebrate the holiday with.

 

Yes, he still believed it was asinine, and nothing more than a marketing ploy to make money for the greeting cards and candy industries, but it felt different nonetheless. He and Danny showed every day how much they loved each other, but since starting their Love Letters idea, Steve felt their bond deepening on a spiritual level. He truly felt in his soul that he never wanted to be without the blonde detective, not if Steve could help it.

The SEAL finally headed inland once the sun was fully up, taking his time even though he’d been in the water for nearly an hour. He didn’t want to wake Danny, so he showered in the downstairs bathroom, his mind running wild with ideas for his next letter. Technically the letter wasn’t “due” until the following day, but he was feeling a _need_ to surprise his boyfriend.

 

With a bright smile on his face, he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed into the office area. He found a legal pad he used occasionally to jot down random thoughts on cases, ripped off the already half marked up page, and sat down behind the desk. He bit his thumbnail nervously before finally picking up the closest pen and hunching over the paper.

 

**Danno,**

**Pigheaded. Dangerous. Reckless.**

**Determined. Loyal. Loving. Good.**

**These are all things that come to mind when I think of all that I’ve learned about myself since the day you walked into my life. I have the single-minded focus that comes from being thrust into adulthood while still a teen, the brute stubbornness that got me through SEAL training and deployments, and the reckless confidence in my own abilities that help me survive life as a cop.**

**Sometimes that focus turns into tunnel vision. And I have never felt so single-mindedly focused on a goal as when I decided that you would be mine. My partner, my friend, my everything. You’re the biggest risk I’ve ever taken in my entire life, Daniel Williams, but I don’t regret a second of our journey.**

**You’ve helped me realize that I am worthy of respect, from you, from our coworkers and friends, from complete strangers. I’m stronger than I think I am sometimes. You push me on an emotional level when I would much rather use brute force. You say you’re a better man because of me, but…I know that my father would be so proud of who I’ve become because of you. I was loyal to the SEALs, I would’ve given my life for my teammates a thousand times over. But you…I want so badly to live for you, Danny. I risk so much every day so that you can make it home, to your kids and to me.  **

**It scares me how much you get me, but that fear is there because I never want to let you down, I never want to lose you or Gracie or Charlie. I can’t imagine my life without you. I am the man I am today because of your constant influence, and I pray to whatever Gods and Goddesses are out there that I never lose that influence. I’d be lost without you.**

**You’re my everything and I love you,**

**Steven**

 

Steve let out a breath of sheer relief when he finally finished. Writing these letters had become something of an emotional therapy session for him, and he always felt a little drained after each one. After Danny’s last letter about bringing Freddie back from North Korea, Steve felt like they were both dancing on a precipice that neither wanted to openly acknowledge just yet.

 

Danny had always been more willing to express himself, whether verbally or nonverbally, and the SEAL wanted to show his boyfriend that he could at least attempt to meet him halfway. He gently tore the paper from the pad and hurried upstairs, entering his bedroom just as Danny silenced the alarm clock.

 

“Mornin’, babe,” Danny mumbled tiredly from the middle of the bed, his hair in disarray and his voice thick with sleep. He was the sexiest thing Steve had ever laid eyes on, and the brunette still couldn’t believe the blonde had chosen _him_ to date. Steve carefully crawled onto the bed, straddling Danny’s thighs and resting back.

 

“Too early, Steven,” his boyfriend grumbled, though Steve couldn’t miss the small grin on his face, “You’re entirely too chipper too early, given you tossed and turned all night.” Steve leaned over him and pressed small kisses on his face, nuzzling his cheek before whispering, “I just finished your letter.”

 

Danny’s eyes peeked open, and Steve smiled fully despite the blush he felt warming his cheeks. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Danno,” he murmured before sitting back on Danny’s legs and handing over his letter. He bit nervously on his lips as Danny’s eyes flew across the page, jumping slightly when Danny’s right hand landed on his thigh and squeezed.

 

“Steven…,” Danny whispered thickly, sniffling as he locked eyes with his boyfriend, “Jesus….”  Steve couldn’t help it; his heart dropped into his stomach. It was too much, he’d gone too far, he’d said too much…

 

Danny dropped the letter to the floor and yanked Steve down so fast, the taller man actually squeaked before the noise was cut off by Danny’s mouth on his own. There was no other word for it. Danny actually ravaged his mouth, and Steve let him, their groans filling the empty room. “We’re gonna be late today,” Danny gasped reaching for the towel.

 

“I think our friends will give us a pass this one time,” Steve grunted with a smile. He couldn’t think of a better way to kick off Valentine’s Day, and he might actually have to amend his thoughts on the holiday in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 – What are a few little things they do that just make you smile?
> 
> Written by BxBori1981

Danny watched Steve and Grace as they both ran towards the water behind Steve’s house. He and Charlie walked down to the sand where Danny spread a blanket for them to sit on. Charlie started digging as Danny walked a little closer to fill Charlie’s bucket with water to prepare for the castle they were going to make.

 

Steve was lifting Grace and tossing her into the water, loving her laughter. Danny yelled jokingly from the shore, “Hey, you animal, be careful! She’s not one of your SEAL buddies!” Steve laughed out loud as Grace replied, “I can handle it, Danno!”

 

Danny shook his head and chuckled. He went back to Charlie, smiling as he watched his son start the area that would be the moat. He could hear Steve and Grace’s laughter and the continuous splash of ocean water as they played around.

 

Looking down at Charlie, who also had a bright smile on his face, Danny realized that this moment here was one of the happiest he’s had since coming to this island. Hell, it was quite possibly one of the best moments in his life, ranking up there with Grace’s birth. And all thanks to the man currently hugging his daughter as they came up out of the water.

 

Steve and Grace picked up their towels and headed out of the water towards them. Grace quickly kneeled down next to Charlie, helping him with his castle as Steve sat near Danny. The brunette had a satisfied smile on his face. Danny leaned over and kissed him lightly. “Keep an eye on the kids for a minute? I need to run inside.”

 

 Steve nodded, his eyes never leaving the two children. “You got it, buddy.”

 

Danny stood and walked inside to the kitchen. He grabbed the pad of paper they kept near the refrigerator to jot down what they needed to get from the store. He needed to tell Steve how he felt, and it wouldn’t wait.

 

**Steve,**

**I just had to take a moment to tell you how much I love you for always managing to keep me smiling. Let me tell you, that in itself is a miracle. You and I both know, more often than not, I’m the doom and gloom guy. Yet through all my ranting and raving, all the negativity that I know I bring, you keep me smiling and laughing.**

**It’s the “Book ‘em, Danno” you throw at me, even though I act like I don’t like it. I smile every time and I know you know it. I remember the first time you said it. I was so irritated. Over time, though, I realized that like many things with you, something that simple meant way more than just the words. In every utterance of that phrase, you tell me you depend on me and you trust me.**

**It’s every single time you tell me I’m a great dad and partner. You constantly say you aren’t good with words. Steven, you have NO PROBLEM telling me how great you think I am. I wish you knew just how many times you have turned my whole day around just by saying, “I have you, Danno. I don’t need backup.” or “You raised a great kid in Grace.” To know that you think so highly of me makes me smile every single time. Those words mean so much to me, babe, especially on the days when I question whether I’m doing right by both of them and you.**

**It’s every single time I watch you with my kids. God, Steven. I wished I could express just how much watching you with them gets to me. I know you worry about being a parent, but you really shouldn’t. You are perfect at it, and I trust NO ONE to keep my children safe more than you. Every time you and Grace get up to your antics, I can’t help but laugh. Watching you being so patient with Charlie hits me dead in my heart. You treat them as your own and I couldn’t ask for more. They are just as much yours as they are mine. **

**Babe, you don’t just make my mouth smile. You make my HEART smile. There are so many more things I could list. Waking up to you every morning, riding in the car with you (even though your driving kills me a little every day), and best of all coming home with you at the end of the day. So many of my smiles are because of you. And I want to make sure you know it. I can only hope I make you smile as much as you make me smile. I love you Steven, more and more every day.**

**Yours Always,**

**D.**

****

Danny smiled as he looked up at Grace coming into the kitchen. “Hey Danno, you ok?” she asked with concern in her face.

 

“Yeah, Monkey. I’m great. Wanna do me a favor?” Danny asked with a grin. Grace smiled and nodded. Danny handed her his letter. “Give this to Steve for me, will ya?”

 

Grace squealed and whispered loudly, “Danno! You guys are really writing love letters to each other?! That is so AWESOME!” 

 

Danny chuckled as he watched Grace drop to her knees next to Steve, handing him the letter gently with a smile. Danny laughed as Steve’s eyes got big and he looked at Danny, who waited at the door of the lanai.

 

“Ok, Monkey, let’s get you and Charlie inside and cleaned up,” Danny said with a gentle smile, his eyes still locked with his boyfriend’s.

 

Grace took Charlie’s hand and walked towards Danny. She smiled at her father and said, “We’ll be upstairs. Take your time.” She laughed brightly as both her dad and Steve blushed. She couldn’t wait to tell Kono about this one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 – Describe a date you’ve been on when you had a lot of fun.
> 
> Written by Love2HulkSmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that got away from me. Also, I apologize for the slight angst. I only go where my Muse directs me.

Steve watched somberly as Danny trudged up the stairs as soon as they entered their house, his boyfriend’s shoulders drooping with each step. After a harrowing police chase and a standoff which had resulted in the death of three officers, Steve and Danny had gone with Duke to deliver the family notifications.

 

These were the worse kinds of days, and the brunette hated how much it seemed to affect his partner. There was little else Danny hated more than losing a fellow officer in the line of duty, possibly only when they had cases involving missing or murdered children. Steve considered himself blessed for the many lessons in compartmentalization he’d been forced to learn in his time as an active SEAL, and he only wished he could take some of Danny’s pain away.

 

Hearing the shower turn on, Steve knew Danny would be a while cleaning up. The brunette grabbed a beer from the fridge, the now empty notepad Danny had used to write his last letter, and a pen before heading for the lanai. Steve knew he couldn’t force the words to come, but he also prayed this letter would remind Danny of better times, and give him some hope for their future.

**My Danno,**

**Today has been a rough day, one of the roughest we’ve had in a while. And if I’m having trouble dealing with it, I know you’re having it that much worse. We both get so invested in our work, in catching the bad guys and making the world a little safer, that when things go wrong like they did today, it’s hard to see the good that we do, to remember the brighter sides of our lives that make it easier to cope with the hard days.**

**It’s a little hard to write this letter, and not just because of everything that happened today. When I think about it, really think about it, you and I didn’t take the traditional route to get where we are right now. After the initial shock of both of us realizing the other was bisexual and that we’d wasted more time than we wanted to admit in getting together, the only thing that honestly changed when you agreed to give dating me a try, was that we added the physical aspect to things. Danny…, looking back at it, we’ve been dating for a few years now, not just the past few months.**

**Remember when I took you on that hike to see the petroglyphs, and I ended up breaking my arm? I didn’t say it then, but that was a date to me. Just you and me, out in nature, laughing and sharing stories. It was early on in our friendship, but I felt the attraction start to blossom into something more after that. I never forgot how you signed “I Love You” as I was airlifted out. I think it was the first time you ever said it to me.**

**Remember when we were supposed to be on a double-date at the movies? Me with Cath, you with Gabby? We spent more time laughing with each other and sharing popcorn than I think both our girlfriends were comfortable with. But I loved every second of that god-awful movie because you were there to share it with me. Cuddling with you that night you brought Gracie over for trick-or-treating the day after Halloween? It felt more natural to me than breathing.**

**But you won’t believe what I’d consider my all-time favorite date with you. Going through the Tough Mudder race with you, buddy, was one of the best experiences of my life. You’re so tough, so resilient, so damn stubborn that when you put your mind to something? Yeah, you may bitch and complain about it the whole way through, but damned if you’re not gonna see it through to the end, especially if it’s for a good cause. I love that about you, and I love that we aren’t a traditional couple, not in any sense of the word. We have to do things the hard way, as individuals and together, because that’s just who we are.**

**I sit here and I think about what our future could and should hold, and it makes me feel something that I never thought I’d be able to feel: Hope. I’m hopeful for us, Danny, because I know that, through everything our life could throw at us, good and bad, we’re gonna be there for each other. No matter what, whether we have the best days of our lives or the worst, we’re in this thing for the long haul. At least, I know I am.**

**I love you with my whole soul,**

**Steven**

 

Steve put the pen down and scrubbed his hands tiredly over his face. He’d meant every word he just wrote; he wanted Danny forever, even on the bad days. But given the blonde’s propensity for seeing the worst-case scenario, the end of every beginning, Steve didn’t know if this letter could even put a dent in that level of negativity.

 

“Shower’s free, babe,” Danny spoke suddenly, his hand landing on Steve’s shoulder. Steve jumped slightly and glanced up at him. The dark circles under his eyes looked even more pronounced and the brunette couldn’t help the sympathetic look that came across his own features.

 

“I’ll be fine, Steven. Promise. Go clean up, and we’ll order in tonight, okay?” Danny said quietly. Steve stood, picking up the letter as he went, and moved from behind the chair to stand in front of him.

 

“I love you, Danny,” he murmured kissing his forehead softly, “Here.” He slipped the letter into his boyfriend’s hands, his throat suddenly tight with emotion, before turning and heading back into the house. He couldn’t stick around this time, not if Danny… No. He’d deal with the aftermath of this letter after his shower. Maybe after a long night’s rest, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - If you could go back in time, what would you tell your partner about how awesome they turn out? 
> 
> Written by BxBori1981

“What the HELL was that, Steven?!” Danny yelled as he finally caught up to the team in the office. Kono and Chin winced at the anger and fear evident in Danny’s voice. It really was true; the blonde man had a plethora of tones. And incredibly, Steve did not recognize this one.

 

“What are you so angry about? I knew he was out of bullets,” Steve replied calmly, starting to remove his tactical gear. Kono caught sight of Danny’s face and saw the incredulity warring with anger.

 

“You knew this _how_ , Steven?” Danny asked slowly. Steve finally looked up at Danny and said simply, “I counted.”

 

Chin closed his eyes to brace for the explosion he could feel brewing under his coworker’s skin, almost smacking his forehead at Steve’s cluelessness. When it didn’t happen immediately, he looked at Danny.

 

The blonde detective stood there, shaking with adrenaline, anger, and nothing less than ice-cold terror. He could not believe Steve had thrown himself in the line of fire _again_. He could not believe that after all they had been through, all the progress they had made, that his man would just _throw_ himself in front of a man shooting at them as if his life wasn’t worth more. And the man had done all this because he _counted_ the shots…

 

Danny couldn’t do this right now. He just couldn’t. Kono watched Danny with worry. She could see him shutting down. She stood up and said, “Danny, can I-“. He merely looked back at her and shook his head.

 

“I’m going home. I’ll get the paperwork done in the morning,” he spoke quietly, determined to keep a lid on his emotions until he was away from his team. He started to walk away, and Steve went to grab his arm. “Danny, we aren’t-”

 

Danny moved out of Steve’s reach and interrupted him, “I’m going home, Steven. I need to sit down and have a few beers to chase away the sight of the man I love throwing himself in the line of fire when it was completely unnecessary… _again_.”

 

Now Steve got angry. “Danny, I have been trained for situations like this. I knew what the hell I was doing out there! I was perfectly safe!” Danny looked down at the floor, trying to remember how to breath, before staring back up at Steve, pain in his eyes.

 

“Right. I keep forgetting you are the invincible SuperSEAL that doesn’t need anyone,” he whispered before turning on his heels and leaving, a betraying tear slipping down his cheek.

 

Steve looked at Chin and Kono helplessly as Danny walked out. “I was in control of that situation the whole time! I was fine!” Steve exclaimed to the cousins when they didn’t say anything. Chin shook his head sympathetically.

 

“Steve, did it ever occur to you that Danny had no idea what was going on in that moment? Shots were coming from everywhere, brah, and you just walked out towards the shooter,” the usually calm man said tensely. Still, Steve continued to stare at them both blankly.

 

Kono looked at Steve, slightly irritated at his slow thought process, crossing her arms and practically snapping out, “Bossman, I get that you can do things like that, honest to God I do, but should you really keep doing it when you don’t have to? No one is telling you how to do your job, but it’s kinda not just you anymore. It hasn’t been just you since you roped us all onto this team. You have a whole _ohana_ to think about.”

 

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was just doing his damn job, and he was the leader of this team. He had the final say in tactical situations, regardless of what anybody else felt about it or thought they saw.

 

“You know what? I don’t need this. I didn’t do anything wrong. You all were safe, _I_ was safe. I know what the hell I’m doing in the field, and it is my responsibility as the head of this task force to make sure you all make it back home to your families. You’re overreacting, every single one o' you, and I’m done with it. Do your part o’ the paperwork tonight and leave it on my desk,” he snapped back.

 

With that final declaration, the brunette stormed out of the office. He needed time to clear his head and he knew he would not be able to get that at home with Danny, not right now. He sent Danny a threadbare text, simply telling him he wasn’t going to be home anytime soon. He frowned at the lack of reply and figured Danny was still mad. He got in his truck and started driving.

 

Danny barely made it home before the tears and the shakes started again. He hadn’t felt fear like that since the moment he realized Grace had been kidnapped by his old partner. He sat in the car for what seemed like forever, trying to catch his breath. He finally calmed enough where he could get in the house without alarming the neighbors, walking straight through the house to the lanai and sitting in his chair.

 

Finally glancing at his phone, he saw the simple line Steve had texted him. His tears started anew as he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. It had finally happened.

 

He had pushed the brunette too far past his comfort zone and had lost him. Danny sat in the chair and cried openly into his hands. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but when he came back to himself, it was dark, and he was a little chilled from the breeze coming off the nearby ocean waters.

 

He slowly walked into the house and went upstairs to their bedroom. He took the hottest shower he could stand, then dressed in his pajamas. Eyeing their bed as he slipped on his sleep pants, a new rush of sadness took his breath away and he bent at the waist, hands gripping his thighs tightly. He should have known it would happen. He always messed things up, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

_Just look at my track record, right? Rachel, Gabby, Amber/Melissa… What was I even thinking_ , he thought painfully, his breath heaving as he tried to drag in enough oxygen to avoid outright passing out. Well, if this would be the last night and the last letter, he wanted to tell Steve why he was so upset. He needed Steve to understand. Danny grabbed the notepad from his nightstand and walked to Grace’s room. He sat on her bed and began to write.

 

**My dearest Steve,**

**I’m sitting here at a loss as to what I should do. I don’t know what to do or say to make you understand what you mean to me. All I know is I feel like I’ve lost you and I’m dying inside. I kept telling myself not to push and I still pushed too hard. If this is the last letter I get to write to you as your other half, I’m going to say the things I’ve been wanting to say.**

**Somewhere along the line of you growing up, you got the impression that you didn’t matter and that you would never be good enough. Most of your family and friends know this, and we try our hardest to show you otherwise. Clearly, we are not doing a good enough job because once again Steve, I had to watch you put your life on the line when it wasn’t necessary. And you know what, I won’t say we. I will say I…because I should be able to help you see.**

**I wish I could go back to the day John McGarrett told you and Mary he was sending you guys away. I think that was the day you started thinking you were replaceable in people’s lives. And yes, I get that John did it out of love and he was trying to protect you and Mary, but it doesn’t mean I can’t be pissed off at him for it just the same.**

**I wish I had the chance to sit down with you and tell you all the amazing things you would do in your life. All the things you accomplish, all the people you save, all the lives you make better JUST by being in them. I would tell you how you would meet a disillusioned Jersey cop who you would bully into being your partner and then friend. How you would help this cop find a home when he thought he had lost everything but his daughter. How you would always be there when that cop needed you, even when he didn’t know he needed you.**

**Or how about how you would hire your dad’s ex-partner and give him a second chance when everyone else refused to believe in him. Or that you would also take in a female cop not yet out of the academy and give her the chance to shine. Without you, none of that would have been possible.**

**Steve, baby, I can’t keep watching you act as if you are worth less than any of us. I don’t know what else to do to make you see. I’m sorry I yelled, I am, but I was so damn scared. All I could see was you getting shot and me losing you when I just got you. If this really is to be the last letter, I want you to know. I need you, Steven J. McGarrett.**

**I need you like I need air to breathe and water to drink. I need you like I need Grace and Charlie. You are EVERYTHING to me. EVERY. THING. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. And yeah, I know that’s a lot to put on a man, but I refuse to hold it in anymore. I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY BIT OF ME.**

**Again, I’m sorry I yelled. I don’t do well when I’m scared and/or angry. You know that well enough by now, I think. I won’t apologize for feeling the way I did, though. You mean the world to me and for a minute there Steve, I thought somebody had just ended my world. Instead, I may have done that on my own.**

**Yours ALWAYS,**

****

Danny signed the letter with his full name this time. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and got up. He placed the letter on Steve’s pillow and went to lay down in Grace’s room. He refused to put the man out of his bed. He'd begin packing his things in the morning. Danny began to cry once again until blessed sleep finally claimed him.

 

Steve entered his house just past 2 a.m., his energy utterly spent and his brain not too far behind. He had spent hours driving around the island, until he’d ended up at Danny’s favorite spot. It was there that Danny’s words (hell, his whole team’s words) had finally sunk in. Being in one of the few places where Danny felt at home on the island, aside from wherever Steve was, the brunette had finally realized what everyone had been trying to tell him.

 

Steve walked upstairs quietly, not sure if Danny was sleeping. He walked into the bedroom and stopped in surprise. The Camaro was outside, but Danny wasn’t in the bed. Steve saw the letter on his pillow and instantly felt his stomach drop. He numbly picked up the letter and started to read.

 

By the time he finished the letter, his cheeks were red and soaked with his tears. His Danny actually thought he was leaving him! He had to find him _now_. Steve took a calming breath and started to think. The Camaro was here so Danny was still here. And since he didn’t pass him on the couch, he had to be in Grace’s room.

 

Steve walked to the room and tried the door. It was unlocked. He opened the door quietly and saw his lover on Grace’s too-small bed. Not that anybody could tell it was too small. Danny was curled up in a ball, cheeks tear-stained and hair a wreck. Steve grimaced at the sight. He had done this. He went over to the bed and laid his hand on Danny’s arm.

 

“Danny? Come on, buddy. Come to bed,” he murmured. Danny tightened up even further and mumbled, half-asleep, “I messed it all up. He doesn’t want me anymore.” Steve quickly laid down and gathered Danny to him.

 

“Danno, that’s not true. I’m an idiot and I’m sorry and I don’t want you to go _ever_. I always want you, you hear me? Always! I don’t want to ever leave you, and I don’t want you to ever leave me. I love you, Danny. Please come to bed, please.” Steve didn’t realize he was crying until Danny wiped his tears away.

 

“I love you so much, Steve” he murmured thickly, “I need you to know that so that next time you feel the need to do something life-endangering, you pause. I’m not asking you to change who you are, babe. You would fight me every step o’ the way if I asked that. I just want a pause. Is that ok?”

 

Danny had not taken his eyes off Steve’s. Steve sniffled a few times, attempting to swallow past the lump that had taken up residence in his throat, before finally replying, “Yeah, Danno. It’s more than ok. Let’s go to bed, ok? Please?”

 

Danny sighed in relief, hugging his man as tightly to him as he could, before whispering, “Yeah…. I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone… but we all know the relationship with these 2 can’t be all rainbows and puppies… so yes… this was hard… and painful…but totally necessary. I love our boys to death but not even they are immune to life. Please… don’t kill me…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 – What is a quirk your partner has that you find endearing?
> 
> Written by Love2HulkSmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BxBori1981 did such a great job in the last chapter, I told her I had no idea how I was gonna equal that, let alone surpass it. This is that attempt. :)

Steve tucked himself as close to his boyfriend as he could get, careful not to upset their precarious balance in the swaying hammock. Danny hummed satisfactorily below him, bringing his right arm around the man’s shoulders and brushing his forehead with a kiss.

 

“I’ll never admit this to anyone, not even under torture, but…camping… _may_ have grown on me,” the blonde murmured against his hairline. Steve smirked and rested his right arm over Danny’s waist, absentmindedly caressing his side. “Your secret’s safe with me, Danno,” he whispered.

 

The two men had decided earlier that morning that an impromptu weekend getaway was an absolute must. Given they rarely took weekends all the way off in case work dared to interrupt, both men had jumped at the chance when Kono and Chin had offered to cover for them if anything actually did come up.

 

Steve had been shocked when Danny had suggested hiking and camping at the Keaïwa Heiau State Recreation Area, right at the base of the Ko’olau Mountains where Steve had taken him hiking less than a year into their partnership. Camping was arguably at the top of the list of activities Danny hated most, but he knew nothing made Steve happier than being out in nature, even nearing the end of February.

 

Danny stared up at the dark Hawaii sky, only interrupted by the millions of stars above them, and the blonde found himself still amazed after all these years at how much he could see without the city lights to blind him. He felt Steve shift against him, as though the brunette still couldn’t quite manage to get close enough.

 

“Babe?” Danny asked looking down at him. Steve sniffled against his chest, and Danny tried to pull him away, concern filling him. “No, don’t, please…just…can-can I just lay here for a minute?” Steve spoke against his chest, his fingers clenching in the fabric of Danny’s shirt.

 

“Yeah, of course you can, lay there as long as you like. I’m not goin’ anywhere, babe,” Danny answered, wrapping both arms around the taller man. He heard a choked sob escape Steve’s throat, and he squeezed carefully. Physics be damned, he was sure he and Steve could occupy the exact same space if he held him tight enough.

 

It was a long few minutes before Steve finally whispered, “I thought…I thought I lost you. I don’t wanna lose you, Danny, I can’t-I can’t lose you, not _you_.”

 

“Hey, hey, come on, babe, it’s fine, we’re fine,” Danny spoke quietly, “So we had a fight, Steven. Not our first, probably not gonna be our last. What matters is that we’re here now, we talked through it, and we’re back on the same page, okay?”

 

Steve released his grip only long enough to wipe at his face, but Danny grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Danny. I was gonna come back sooner, but I… You seemed like you needed space… But the more time that passed and I didn’t hear anything, I was…I was scared to come home,” Steve mumbled in a rush.

 

Danny hesitated to speak, not wanting to stop the momentum Steve had seemed to gain the longer he talked. When the silence stretched out, though, he sighed heavily and said, “Don’t ever be afraid to come back to me, Steven. I’ve said it a thousand times, and I’ll keep saying it until it sinks in. I’ve always been there for you, I’m here now, and I’ll always be here until…until the day after forever, okay?”

 

Steve grinned against his chest, and Danny could tell he’d made his boyfriend blush. “But I’m the half-baked cookie, huh?” Steve asked softly. Danny smirked as well, finally releasing his hand only to run it up his arm. Steve relaxed fully against him this time.

 

“I, um, I…I wrote your letter…while I was out. I ended up at your spot, and… I just wanted to have somethin’ for you when I came home, but…I didn’t know if we’d… Here,” Steve said pulling the folded paper from his shorts. The small fire they’d had burning for the past few hours still provided ample reading light, so Danny simply unfolded the sheet and began reading.

 

**My Danno,**

**I hate fighting. Hate it more than anything. But for some reason, fighting with you also fulfills something basic inside me. You have this innate ability to drive me up a fuckin’ wall, make me so mad I see red. At the same time, you know just what to say to bring me back down, humble me, keep this Neanderthal ego of mine in check.**

**I told Chin and Kono after you left that it was my responsibility to make sure you all got back home to your families every day. But…it took you walking away for me to realize that, above everything else, I have a responsibility to make sure I come back home to you. What you said, about me not needing anybody… Danny, if I don’t need anybody else at my side, I need you. And not just as my partner in the field.**

**Baby, I need you to talk to, to laugh with, to make a mess of every single part of my life and then help me clean it all up. I need you to be my sounding board, that little angel on my shoulder to knock out the devil that tries to burden me down every day. I need you because you’re the light to my darkness, that beacon that always guides me to safety.**

**So yeah, you can drive me crazy in the worst way, challenge my authority when nobody else would dare, and utterly enrage me. But then you give me a look, a smile, even a pat on the shoulder, and I know…I know I’ll never need anybody else the way I need you.**

**I’m sorry and I love you, forever,**

**Steven**

 

Danny swallowed thickly after reading the letter, his eyes burning with tears, trying his best not to openly cry. When Steve was truly sorry, man, he knew how to apologize. He cleared his throat as he carefully refolded the paper over Steve’s back.

 

“Your, uh, your apology is noted,” he said slipping the now-folded paper into his own shorts, a smirk growing on his face even as his boyfriend tensed against him, “Acceptance is pending.” Steve huffed out a laugh of relief, lifting his head to stare down at the blonde with shining eyes, obviously fighting his own tears.

 

“I really do hate you sometimes,” the brunette said softly, “That smartass mouth o’ yours is gonna get you in trouble one o’ these days, Williams.”

 

“Is that a promise, Commander McGarrett?” Danny asked, his tone dropping an octave as Steve eyed his mouth.

 

“Fuck…,” Steve groaned, capturing his mouth, coaxing his lips open with a rough swipe of his tongue. Danny’s left hand clenched around his back, digging into the muscle as the kiss gained intensity.

 

“Wait, babe, wait,” the blonde gasped as the hammock swayed dangerously beneath them. Steve laughed against his mouth, though he did pause in the action. He didn’t want to end up on the ground any more than Danny did.

 

“We’ve got that nice, comfy air mattress in that nice, comfy tent, so let’s not risk injury tryin’ to make out in a hammock like teenagers, alright?” Danny asked softly, a playful smile spreading on his face. Steve rolled his eyes, though he did carefully climb from the hammock and help his boyfriend out as well.

 

“Only you would bring an air mattress on a camping trip, Danno,” he said ushering the man towards the tent while he properly disposed of their campfire. Danny huffed and argued back, “For one, I planned the camping trip, Steven. Ergo, I packed what I deemed necessary for my comfort. For two, you can find a spot on the ground out here if you are so offended by my air mattress. And third--.”

 

As soon as they crawled into the tent, Steve cut his boyfriend off with another steamy kiss, stretching out until he was cradled in between the blonde’s thighs. “Cheater,” Danny grumbled against his mouth, moaning softly when Steve’s hips pressed down against his own.

 

“Only when you say stupid things like ‘ergo’,” Steve said smirking, “Now…we got two whole days out here, so let’s make the most of it, yeah?”

 

“Is that the best you got, Smooth Dog?” Danny asked sarcastically, “Because I gotta say--.”

 

Steve cut him off yet again with his mouth, and this time, Danny didn’t interrupt the proceedings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, guys! Comments and kudos inspire my Muse!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your favorite memory with your partner this past year? 
> 
> Written by BxBori1981

Danny smiled as he drained the pasta. It was rare they got off in enough time for him to cook. He was grateful for it. He and Steve had had a rough few weeks. They had come out on top, but there were still moments of vulnerability between the two men.

 

Danny had hoped with dinner and his next letter that they could get even more back on track. He wiped his hands on the dish towel and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He couldn’t wait to write this letter. He had been going over and over in his head what to write about and he’d finally decided.

 

**Babe,**

**I’ve been thinking about something that Grace asked me a few days ago. She asked me what my favorite memory with you has been recently. And I didn’t answer her right away because I wanted to make sure I really thought about it. You know me, I try to be as honest as I can with Grace. Well, I finally figured it out. And I decided that before I share it with her (with a LOT of censoring), I would share it with you.**

**Do you remember our “therapy weekend”? I mean, I’m glad I can look back and laugh about it all now. Because at the time? All I could think was, what a catastrophe. You never pay attention. It turned out to be great, though. I was a little hurt when you called me negative, but then I realized that, yes, you’re absolutely right…I am a pretty negative guy. But I am glad that I got a chance to say my piece in the circle the next day. I hope you realize I was talking to you more than any of those other couples…  No matter what we go through, as long as we love each other, we can make it. Instead of picking at each other, we should focus on spending time together, making ourselves some good memories, and being there for each other.**

**But I digress. That isn’t what made that whole weekend my favorite memory. What did it for me was you sitting down at the table with me. Steve, do you have any idea what it did for me to see you take a bite out of my burger? Let me explain before you give me that whole “confused SuperSEAL” look. I’m Italian, babe. We show our love by providing for our significant others. So, when I offered you the burger and you bit into it, that was me saying that I love you and you saying you love me right back. The soap thing was me making sure you knew that I do listen to you and I do give the things you suggest a chance. I listen to you just like you listen to me, babe, which in my opinion, puts us leagues ahead of the other schmucks in that circle.**

**Oh, and the bonus of your hands on me was nice, too. Steve, some of the best memories I have of us are when your hands are on me, in one way, shape, or form. And that day was no different. Your hands are magical. They can cause so much pain, but they can also cause so much comfort and pleasure. And yes, I gave you so much crap for that weekend, but it was one of the best times of my life. And one of the happiest ever. I love you Steve, more and more every day.**

**Yours Forever (yeah, I’m a sap, but only ever for you)**

**Danno**

 

Danny smiled as he finished his letter. He put it at Steve’s place on the table. He went back to the stove to stir his sauce, smiling to himself when he heard Steve pad barefoot into the kitchen.

 

“Something smells good, Danno,” Steve said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed the blonde, who caught Steve’s shirt to prolong the kiss. Steve moaned into the kiss. Danny pulled away with a grin and whispered, “Have a seat, babe. Dinner will be ready here in a minute.”

 

Steve sat as his seat and smiled at the letter waiting for him. He started reading while Danny finished up at the stove.

 

Danny jumped when he felt Steve’s arms slip around his waist from behind. He hid his grin as he cut the stove off. “So… You like my hands on you?” Steve whispered huskily in Danny’s ear. Danny bit back a laugh.

 

“Really, Steven? That’s what you got out of that letter? I tell you, you never read,” he said softly. Steve turned Danny to him and kissed him gently.

 

“I love you, Danno, so much,” the brunette whispered against his lips. Danny smiled and put his forehead to Steve’s. “I love you, too, babe. Now, let’s eat.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could you do today to make your partner happier?
> 
> Written by Love2HulkSmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG RECOMMENDATION: Before you read this chapter, check out Lights' song New Fears. I heard it, and I knew I had to incorporate it into this last chapter *somehow*. I don't own the name Lights or the song or the video. But I HIGHLY recommend you check it out.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7h6uakby-k

Danny stumbled to a halt just inside the doorway, nearly dropping the paper bag full of vegetables Steve had asked him to pick up on the way home from the office. Steve had taken the afternoon off for some odd reason, and now it seemed Danny had discovered that reason. The living room was full of lit red and white candles, and heart-shaped confetti covered a small, cloth-covered table where the coffee table usually sat.

 

“Shit, Danny, you were supposed to call when you left the store!” Steve exclaimed from the kitchen doorway, rushing to set down the bowl of cake mix he had been absentmindedly stirring when he’d heard the front door open.

 

“Um…, what’s all this, babe?” Danny asked finally moving to shut the door. Steve set the bowl down and rushed over to take the bag from him, directing him towards the stairs automatically. “So no explanation, huh?” Danny asked, a half-smile on his face.

 

“Go. Shower. Get dressed. Everything should be ready when you come back down,” Steve said kissing him softly before pushing him further up the stairs. He waited until the blonde disappeared from sight before rushing back into the kitchen. He hurriedly chopped up the zucchini, squash, carrots, and tomatoes, skewered them, and laid them out on the grill, then poured the cake mix into a baking pan before slipping that in the oven. Finally, he placed the steaks he’d had marinating all day on the grill next to the vegetables.

 

By the time he heard Danny’s footsteps descending on the stairs, he’d cleaned up himself and dressed in a pair of pressed black pants and a button-down deep blue silk shirt that he knew brought out his eyes best. He’d also set out the food under covered dishes and was in the midst of pouring two glasses of red wine when his boyfriend finally emerged.

 

“Babe…?” Danny asked questioningly. Steve eyed the deep grey slacks and light blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt he’d chosen for Danny to wear, and his mouth went dry. Of course, Danny had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, and left the top two buttons undone, but the tie that hung loosely around his neck was what did it for him. Danny knew Steve had been obsessed with those ties for as long as they could both remember.

 

“Um…, here,” Steve said dumbly, holding out one of the glasses with a shaking hand. Danny smirked and moved over to him, his eyes still roving over the living room. “What’s all this, babe?” he asked quietly.

 

“Well, it’s…the end of the month, and…I guess, the end of our whole Love Letters thing, so…  I mean, we didn’t exactly do anything special for Valentine’s Day because of work, so…this…I wanted to make up for it a little, I guess,” Steve said nervously, watching Danny take in everything around him.

 

“You know this just confirms everything I’ve been saying about you for the past, what, four or five years?” Danny said grinning, his eyes shining with happiness.

 

“And what’s that?” Steve asked, a full smile finally broaching his face.

 

“You, my friend, are a half-baked cookie, a giant marshmallow filled with testosterone, a sap, a walking, talking teddy bear,” Danny said moving until he was inches away from his boyfriend, “And I am so in love with you for it.” Steve leaned down and gently kissed him in response, his mouth opening willingly to the blonde’s tongue, moaning softly as Danny reached up to hold him in place.

 

When they finally separated, both men’s cheeks were flushed red, their chests heaving from the shortage of oxygen. “Come on, sit down already,” Steve said breathlessly, holding out the chair to his right, “I worked hard on this, ya know.”

 

Danny smirked and finally took a seat, sipping from his wine glass as Steve sat down across from him. “Medium-rare, right?” Steve asked lifting the cover from Danny’s plate.

 

“You are an angel amongst men, Steven McGarrett,” Danny said smiling fully. The two men talked casually over their meal, Danny filling in his boyfriend on all the paperwork he’d spent the day filling out. They teased, joked, and casually touched as they consumed the food, the wine working to loosen them up even more.

 

As Danny finished the last bit of his slice of red velvet cake his boyfriend had baked, Steve moved from his seat and moved over to the small iPod he’d set up while Danny had been showering. “Dance with me, Danno?” he asked quietly, looking over his shoulder. Danny’s cheeks tinted a pale red, but he moved carefully from his seat.

 

“Um…I asked Gracie to pick out a nice, um, "couple's song" for me, so…just go with it, huh?” Steve murmured grasping Danny’s left hand in his right one, his left arm moving around the shorter man’s waist and pulling him closer until their chests touched.

 

“Okay, babe,” Danny said as the notes to a pop ballad song began drifting from the wireless speakers. He was sure he’d heard the song before from his weekends with his daughter, but he couldn’t think of the name for the life of him.

 

_I left my body_

_Down on her knees_

_Over the bedside_

_Watching you breathe_

_And I saw the fire_

_I felt the flames_

_I heard the banshees_

_Calling your name_

_'Cause I have these new fears I carry with me_

_So you can feel stronger, you can know peace_

“I love you, Daniel Williams,” Steve spoke in his ear, “With my whole soul. I feel like I’ve loved you from the moment we locked eyes in my dad’s garage…”

_So just hold on tight_

_I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh_

_And every night_

_I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh_

_And I will back you up, I will show you love_

_I will give you all I got 'til I cannot_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_

_When you come undone_

_I'll carry your chains_

_So you can feel freedom_

_And a little less pain_

_And if the poison_

_Burns in your blood_

_I'll drink the venom_

_Out of the cut_

 

“You’re everything I’ve always wanted, everything I never thought I’d be lucky enough to get,” the brunette continued softly, “I count myself blessed for every single day we have together.”

_'Cause I have these new fears that carry me through_

_Every bullet I'm taking for you_

_So just hold on tight_

_I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh_

_And every night_

_I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh_

_And I will back you up, I will show you love_

_I will give you all I got 'til I cannot_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_

 

“You have had my back from day one, and I will always have your back, no matter what,” Steve murmured thickly, “I mean that with every part of my being.”

_I'll take two times the misery_

_And half the glory_

_If it meant you’d be the champion_

_Of the story_

_And I'll take two times the agony_

_And half the wonder_

_If it meant you get twice_

_Twice the thunder_

_Hold on tight_

_I'll be coming, I'm coming for you, oh oh_

_And every night_

_I'll be burning, burning for you, oh oh_

_And I will back you up, I will show you love_

_I will give you all I got 'til I cannot_

_Hold on tight_

_I'm breathing, breathing for you, oh oh_

 

 

When the song finally faded to an end, Danny’s cheeks were stained with tears. He wasn’t a fan of pop music, let alone synthesized pop music, but he’d felt this song in his very core. If the artist ever came to Oahu, he’d make damn sure Gracie got front-row seats, no matter the cost.

 

“I have your last letter, but…I wanna read it to you, okay?” Steve said sniffling and turning off the iPod. Danny wiped at his face, giving a shaky smile when Steve pulled his chair into the open space they’d been dancing in and guided him down into it.

 

Steve cleared his throat and pulled a folded piece of paper from his front shirt pocket. It looked like it had been folded and unfolded repeatedly, as though Steve had read it more than a few times before tucking it away for safekeeping.

 

“Danno…, I’m so glad we decided to do this, this writing love letters thing, because over the past month, it’s brought a lot of things into focus for me that I thought I’d be able to fight. I said in my very first one that…the SEALs trained me in a lot of areas, but…no one could prepare me for how much I would grow to love you. That love has been there for much longer than the few months we’ve been “official”, but I’m only just now coming to a place where I can admit that to anybody but myself,” Steve started, his eyes only barely glancing at the page in his hands.

 

“You are…the best thing to ever happen to me. Better than the Navy, better than Five-0, better than…any person I’ve crossed paths with…male or female. You bring out this side of me that…I thought had died when my dad sent me off to the mainland. I’m…I’m happy because of you, Danny, and…sometimes that keeps me up at night because…like you, I don’t know what to do with happy. But you have shown me over the years we’ve known each other that…good friendship, and genuine laughter, and soul-deep love are all real things, that loyalty…true loyalty between two people is real. You have my back, in the field, in our home, even against myself.”

 

The brunette paused as tears came to his eyes, and Danny moved to stand. “No, it’s okay, let me finish,” Steve said thickly, taking a few steadying breaths. He gave a shaky smile at the look of concern on his boyfriend’s face, sniffling once more before eyeing the sheet in his hands.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Daniel Williams, but I spend every day trying to make sure I’m worthy of that loyalty, that friendship, that…that love. This last question, what can I do to make my partner happier today? I don’t know how to answer that, because…I don’t just want to make you happy today,” he said quietly, easing down onto his right knee.

 

Danny’s jaw dropped as Steve slowly pulled a black velvet box from his pocket, and his vision seemed to narrow until that box was all he could see. He barely heard what Steve said next over the pounding of blood in his ears.

 

“I want to make you happy every single day for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you, have you yell at me at work about proper police procedure, tease me for always forgetting my wallet at Side Street, bitch and moan and complain about me never hanging up my dress shirts properly or having more than cargo pants in my closet. I want to be there when Gracie goes to her first prom, when Charlie asks for help with his homework for the first time… I want to be there when we both decide that…maybe it’s time to let somebody else take the reigns at Five-0, and we ride off into the sunset…or rather, you sit shotgun while I drive off into the sunset,” Steve said setting the page aside and opening the box, “So, Daniel…, will you let me make you happier today and every day for the rest of our lives? Will…will you marry me?”

 

Danny’s eyes widened even further as Steve opened the box, revealing a brightly shining platinum ring with a thick inner band of blue sapphire. Three small diamonds rested side-by-side, reflecting the candlelight and casting the entire scale of colors visible to the human eye against the living room walls. It was absolutely perfect, and the blonde knew already the small piece of jewelry would fit perfectly.

 

“Steven…,” Danny finally choked out, his eyes locking with the other man’s. He slowly licked his lips and stood, gasping shallow breaths as he moved closer and closer to his kneeling boyfriend.

 

Steve felt hot tears burning his eyes, and he couldn’t stop the tremble of his bottom lip at the shocked look on Danny’s face. He could see the doubt, the fear, everything that made Danny question his personal relationships from the very first day.

 

“Please say yes,” he practically begged, his breath catching as he tried desperately not to break down, and Danny’s heart shattered at the look of impending heartbreak coming into the his man’s eyes.

 

“Fuck yes!” Danny gasped crashing into him, knocking him to the floor. Steve’s hand clenched around the box to keep it from falling, even as Danny’s mouth locked on his, the blonde’s tongue driving into his mouth. Steve moaned softly as tears finally escaped from the corners of his eyes, and he hugged Danny as close to him as possible as the kiss turned brutally raw.

 

“Fuck, I love you so much, babe,” Danny gasped straddling him and reaching for the shirt buttons, “Yes, yes, forever and always yes!”

 

“Christ, let me do this properly,” Steve laughed out through his tears, grasping his left wrist to stop him.

 

Danny laughed brightly as Steve sat up, though he didn’t move from his straddling position. Steve removed the ring from its protective seat with shaky fingers, and he bit nervously at the corner of his lip when Danny held his left hand out impatiently.

 

“Are you sure--.”

 

“Steven, if you do not put that ring on my finger right now so I can fuck your brains out, I’m gonna shoot you with your own gun,” Danny practically growled.

 

Steve finally relaxed under him, his eyes crinkling with how big his smile had gotten, and he slid the band onto Danny’s ring finger as directed. “Mine,” he whispered fighting tears once more, dropping a kiss on the band before moving his arms to wrap around his fiancé’s waist.

 

“Forever,” Danny murmured against his mouth, “Now take me upstairs, sailor. That’s an order.”

 

Steve’s soft moan only broadened Danny’s smile. “Kinky fucker,” he said getting to his feet and practically yanking Steve up as well, “Blow all these candles out, we’ll get the dishes in the morning. Don’t keep me waiting long.” Before Steve could process that Danny was no longer touching him, the blonde was at the stairs.

 

“Move it, McGarrett,” he said chuckling. Steve finally looked at him and quietly asked, “Forever, Danny?”

 

“Always and forever, babe,” Danny answered back, “Now are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna take care o’ the candles so we can get to celebrating?”

 

The candles were all doused before Danny had even reached the bedroom doorway. And if the two men overslept the next morning, well…, they had a damn good explanation handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of the Love Letters list. What an adventure this has been, and I'm so proud to have such an amazing co-author like BxBori1981 willing to take this ride with me. My Muse wants another chapter after this, just to tidy some things up, but the specifics are right on the outside of my periphery. Let me know what you guys think!


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Warning: This chapter is explicit. I didn't think it warranted changing the whole story to an Explicit rating, so that's why this warning is here. :)

Danny gradually awoke early the next morning to the feel of Steve’s mouth nuzzling over his bare chest, their left hands tangled together between them. Steve’s lips drifted from the area just over his heart to the thick band resting on his left finger and back repeatedly. He had a feeling that would become a habit of Steve's, and  the idea of Steve being even more obsessed with his fiancé’s ring than he was brought a content sigh from him. “I know you’re awake now, Danno,” the brunette murmured continuing his trail of kisses.

 

“Nope, not awake, babe,” Danny murmured back, “Conscious, maybe. Not awake. Big difference.”

 

“Maybe I can do somethin’ about that, yeah?” Steve smirked, and Danny gasped softly when Steve’s fingers trailed down through the thick hair on his torso until his fingertips brushed the waistband of the blonde’s boxers.

 

“You are insatiable, Steven,” Danny gasped as Steve mouthed at a nipple, lathing it with the flat of his tongue before gently biting at the tender flesh. They’d been up off and on throughout the night taking pleasure in each other’s bodies, celebrating their engagement, and the brunette felt achy in all the right places. But Danny was right; he apparently wasn’t too tired to start their day off with yet another round.

 

“It’s never enough, Daniel,” he whispered nuzzling up his fiancé’s neck as he reached into the blonde’s boxers, firmly gripping his hardening cock, “Never enough.” Danny rested his right leg over Steve’s hip, moaning roughly as Steve began to stroke his cock with a purpose.

 

“Always want you, babe,” he moaned nipping at Steve’s lips, their mouths meeting in a sloppy, heated kiss. A thin sheen of sweat quickly spread over Danny’s body as he felt his orgasm building deep in his belly. He reached up to grasp at the fine hairs at the back of Steve’s head, grunting softly as he thrusted up against Steve’s every down stroke.

 

“Son of a--.” Steve smirked against his neck, stretching out over him as he pulled his hand from Danny’s boxers. He licked slowly over his Adam’s apple until he reached his mouth. “You awake yet, Danno?” he asked against his lips.

 

“You are an absolute monster, Steven Jack McGarrett,” Danny growled, though the sound turned into a strangled moan when the taller man ground down against him, keeping him right at the edge of a glorious morning orgasm.

 

“But you love me, right?” Steve asked huskily. Danny locked eyes with him, hearing the vulnerability under the lust. He grasped at Steve’s sides, his thumbs moving in slow circles against his skin.

 

“As much as I love my children,” he whispered heartfeltly. Steve swallowed thickly before capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss, and Danny dug his hands into his back pulling him closer.

 

“I need you, Danny,” Steve spoke against his lips, so close their breath mingled between them.

 

“I’m all yours, babe,” Danny murmured back. Steve leaned over to pull the lube and a condom from his nightstand, but he stopped when Danny’s hand landed on his shoulder.

 

“Leave the condom,” the blonde said softly, and Steve’s eyes shot to his face. They’d both been tested early on in their relationship, had both gotten clean bills of health, but they’d chosen to use protection anyway. Neither man had complained about the choice, and the sex was still amazing, but this… Steve found he couldn’t move or think.

 

“Steve…, I’m gonna marry you, sooner rather than later hopefully, so…,” Danny said with a grin, “Are they really necessary at this point?”  When Steve still didn’t move, Danny’s grin faded. “Babe, we don’t have to--.”

 

Steve launched into him so hard, Danny felt like every bit of oxygen had been knocked from his lungs. Steve’s hands moved over his upper body with reckless abandon, pulling throaty moans from the blonde. “I love you, Danny, fuck, I love you so much,” Steve gasped biting and mouthing over his neck, leaving small red marks in his wake.

 

Danny squirmed and twitched as Steve began to map a trail down his chest, his tongue exploring lazily as he inched further down the bed. When he disappeared under the covers, Danny couldn’t help but chuckle as his SuperSEAL divested them both of their boxers without needing to rearrange the blankets.

 

“They teach you that in SEAL school, Steve?” he asked shakily as Steve’s right hand appeared, grasping blindly for something. Danny felt his legs nudged apart by Steve’s shoulders, and he quickly pressed the small bottle of lube into his still-grasping hand.

 

“Among other things,” Steve’s voice came, slightly muffled by the blanket. Danny let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Steve’s mouth engulfed his cock, taking nearly his entire length in one go.

 

“Fuck, I’m never complaining about your mouth again, Steven,” he gasped as the brunette got to his knees, tonguing the tip of his cock before taking the head in his mouth once more. Steve quickly coated his right hand as he worked Danny’s dick in his mouth, feeling him begin to swell once more.

 

Danny flinched only slightly when he felt Steve’s finger circle his hole, distracted as he was by the man’s mouth. He never minded bottoming, but it was still an experience to have his man prep him so carefully. The first digit pressed slowly inside just as Steve took his dick all the way, the tip brushing against his soft palate.

 

“Shit, shit, babe, yeah,” Danny gasped relaxing against the intrusion, pressing back against his touch and up into his mouth. Steve slowly worked his index finger inside the first ring of muscle, wanting to spread the lube as evenly as possible. When there was no additional resistance, he added lube to a second finger while mouthing at Danny’s heavy sac.

 

“Ready for two?” he asked hoarsely. “Yeah, yeah, come on,” Danny moaned bringing his feet up to spread himself wider. Steve chuckled and licked a wide stripe up the underside of Danny’s cock, feeling it twitch against his tongue. He couldn’t see, but he knew Danny had to be leaking pretty steadily already. He eased his middle finger inside with the first on the next stroke, sucking on the head as he did.

 

Danny hissed softly at the penetration, but when Steve went to pull off his dick, Danny pushed him right back down. “Keep goin’, babe, don’t you dare stop,” he gasped just as Steve brushed over his prostate, his hips jerking up as sparks shot up his spine, “Fuck! Hell yeah!”

 

It didn’t take much longer before Steve had three fingers sliding smoothly inside his fiancé, and he felt Danny’s legs clench against his shoulders, a telltale sign that Danny was definitely way too close to the edge. He finally came back from under the blanket to find the blonde gasping for air and flushed red, his hands clenched in the pillow under his head.

 

“Lift up,” Steve said softly, grabbing his pillow and easing it under Danny’s lower back, “You ready?”

 

“Gimme your hand, babe,” Danny gasped reaching with his left hand. Steve grasped it and linked their fingers together. “Now I’m ready,” Danny said smirking. Steve lubed up his straining cock, moaning softly even at the feel of his own hand, before he guided the tip to Danny’s entrance, trying to breathe evenly.

 

“I’m not gonna break, Steven, and I haven’t changed my mind about the no-condom thing, so stop hesitating already,” Danny groaned hooking a leg around Steve’s waist and pulling him forward until Steve’s cock breached that first ring of muscle.

 

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve gasped slowly pressing forward until he was completely inside him, Danny’s moans filling his ears along with the rush of blood from his pounding heart. The feel was unlike anything before. There weren’t enough words in the English language to cover the sheer pleasure and warmth that encompassed him. It was Danny’s hand squeezing his that broke his daze, and their eyes locked.

 

“Move,” Danny whispered, “It’s okay to move, Steven.” Steve shuddered slightly at the love in the blonde’s eyes, and he reached for Danny’s other hand, linking their fingers before leaning forward over him and pressing both hands to either side of his fiancé’s head.

 

“I want you to come just from this, Daniel,” he growled possessively, pulling out slowly and thrusting forward harshly, “Just from my dick in your ass.”

 

“Shit!” Danny gasped. Steve wasn’t one for filthy bedroom talk; hell, he wasn’t much for talking inside the bedroom at all. “I’m not gonna touch you, you’re not gonna touch you,” Steve said steadily pumping his hips, his cock burying to the hilt each time, “I want…you…to come…just…from this.”

 

“Oh, fuck, babe,” Danny gasped as Steve nailed his prostate on each thrust like the perfectionist he was, “I’m – SHIT – I’m gonna…” Steve growled and leaned down, latched onto the underside of Danny’s jaw as he pounded into him.

 

The feel of Steve’s weight on top of him, the way the brunette was intent on marking him, it was Danny’s undoing. He squeezed Steve’s hands painfully tight and let out a keening moan as his cock erupted between them, coating both their stomachs with his come.

 

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve gasped as Danny clenched and spasmed around his cock. His own orgasm was ripped from him, and his hips jerked violently as his balls emptied inside Danny’s tight channel. When he was finally done, he practically collapsed atop the blonde, both their chests heaving raggedly.

 

The blaring alarm clock on Danny’s nightstand sounded like it was miles away, and Steve swiped haphazardly in its direction, attempting to silence the annoying appliance. When it fell to the floor, Danny let out a maniacal laugh. “You…are….an absolute…Neanderthal,” he said between gasps.

 

Steve chuckled as he slowly pressed up again, lazily kissing the blonde as he carefully pulled out of him. “I’m your Neanderthal, though,” he breathed into Danny’s mouth. Danny smirked and nibbled at his bottom lip before whispering, “That you are, babe. That you are.”

 

The two men continued to kiss, but the alarm clock’s noise actually started to grate on their moods. “Come on, let’s clean up. Maybe we’ll have an easy day at work again,” Danny said as Steve moved from atop him, leaning over the edge of the bed to finally silence the clock.

 

“We can only hope,” Steve answered with a sigh.

 

\-----

 

Steve and Danny hadn’t walked two feet inside Five-0 Headquarters before Kono’s squeals of happiness bombarded them. “BRAH, SERIOUSLY?! Let me see, let me see!” she screamed rushing out of her office to Danny and practically snatching his left hand from Steve’s.

 

 

“Hey, I need that!” Danny said half-seriously, though he managed to keep his blush to a minimum as Kono’s eyes started to glisten. “Guys…,” she said softly, “Oh my God, guys…”

 

 

Steve swallowed nervously, looking at Danny with apprehension anew. “Are you okay with this, Kono?” he asked carefully, “I know…married couples aren’t usually--.” Both men were practically yanked into a bone-crushing hug from their teammate as she burst into more squeals of happiness.

 

 

“I am throwing you the biggest engagement party this island has ever seen, you hear me?! Steve, it has to be at your house ‘cause mine isn’t big enough. Danny, you’re gonna have to suck it up, because Kamekona’s catering, and that’s that. Oh, oh, and we’ll get Flippa and Jerry to do some singing, Lou’s wife can help decorate, and--.”

 

Kono had released the men and started walking away, listing all the things that needed to be done for their engagement party, wedding invitations that needed to be designed, they needed to book a venue ASAP because Oahu was a popular wedding destination, and…

 

“Kono!” Steve and Danny both called out as she reached her office door. “Yeah, boss?” she asked with a smile.

 

“You’re okay with this?” Steve asked again, confused at her excitement.

 

Kono sighed and rolled her eyes, as if he’d asked the stupidest question she’d ever heard. “For the record, McGarrett, you are not as smooth as you think you are. I was here when Nahele brought you the ring a week ago while Danny was at the parent-teacher thing with Grace on Valentine’s Day. Second, I heard you reading part o’ your last letter when you thought everybody had gone out to lunch at Kamekona’s the other day. And third? Chin and Lou both owe me 50 bucks. They said Danny would be the one proposing.” With that, she smirked and finally pranced towards the kitchen area with the biggest smile Steve had ever seen.

 

“She’s gonna be impossible now, you know that, right?” Danny said fiddling with the band absentmindedly, heading towards his own office. Steve stopped and asked, “Are _you_ okay with this, Danny? I mean, we knew the team was gonna find out, but…when everybody else does…”

 

“Steve, if I cared what everybody else thought o’ me, I’d have never lasted at HPD when I first got to Oahu. I’d never have made it here at Five-0. And I damn sure wouldn’t have made it with a former SEAL as my boyfriend. Now? I’m gonna marry that SEAL, and fuck anybody who thinks I shouldn’t,” Danny said proudly.

 

Steve’s cheeks flushed red and his eyes darkened. He moved towards the blonde, but Danny smirked and held up a hand. “Not. In. The office,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Yes, please, in the office!” Kono screamed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for joining us on this ride! It was a total blast, ALL of it!


End file.
